Earned It
by Howlitzer
Summary: You're my favourite kind of night. (rq: starfiction123) [P3S]


a/n: Here it is. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"When you said you wanted to head out tonight, I didn't expect this."

"You didn't?"

"No. I was expecting something else."

"I guess I still have a bit of mystery about me, then?"

"It seems like it."

He stepped back from the railing that barred them from the city below. At this height, they were nearly shrouded in darkness and away from the glow of the bright lights, able to look at the canvas of stars above their heads.

"It's nice." Shadow looked at her as he said that. She smiled from her seat, white teeth shining in the night.

"Glad you think so. I was thinking of you."

"Thank you. I didn't know of this place before."

"You're very welcome, darling. Drink?"

"Not in the mood. This...seems like enough."

"If you say so." She sipped from her tall glass of champagne and stood up, placing herself beside him. "The stars are nice, aren't they?"

"They are. It reminds me of...the past. But in a good way."

"I see. As long as it makes you happy."

"Did you bring me up here for something else?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

He scoffed at her, though it was lightly. "Don't play coy. You're bad at it."

She laughed softly and stepped closer to him. "You're right about that, I guess."

"So what is it?" he asked, his voice softer.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you, that's all. It's the reason for our little date."

"Is that all? Appreciation?"

"You think there's more?"

"Think? No...I can tell by looking at you. Though it's not mischief this time."

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "You think you can read me that well?"

"Well enough."

"Then you know what I'm thinking right now."

"I didn't say I was a mind reader. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's _wrong_. It's just..." She put a hand on his shoulder gently, looking up at the stars again. "I'm having a hard time with what I want to say."

"Are you sick? Injured?"

"No, no."

"Is it...something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah. But...I don't know how to go about it. It might get...erm...awkward."

He blinked. "Awkward?"

"Yeah. More so than usual."

"I've already had the misfortune of seeing you in various states of undress. It can't be more awkward than that."

She hit him playfully. "Misfortune! Well, I never!"

"Unlike you, I am not so liberated."

"You poor thing. You haven't been seeing other girls, have you? Am I not enough?"

"You're plenty," he said sarcastically.

"You're such a sweetie," she said as she held him close. He grunted but didn't resist her grip.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

She put her head on his shoulder. "That I..."

"..."

"I realized some time ago that I don't just...like you. I think my feelings run a bit deeper than that."

He closed his eyes.

"You're the only person that I really can open up to, even if it is only a little at a time."

"You're sure that you're really..."

"Yes. I am now. Especially when I'm with you like this."

"You might be mistaking it for something else," he said quickly.

"Do you not feel the same way? It's...fine if you don't. I won't be too upset. It'll sting, but I'll always care about you, Shadow. I mean that."

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"You know what I am. The type of things that I...am prone to. This could be just the beginning of tragedy."

"You don't want to hurt me."

"Especially you." He paused. "But...if this is what you want..."

She lifted her head and met his eyes.

"Then I...I can let you..."

"Don't force this. You don't have to-"

He reached out and grabbed her hand. Her eyes drifted downwards, widening slightly in surprise.

"You more than deserve this. You deserve anything you could possibly want from me. After all you've done...I cannot live with giving you anything less."

"Shadow..."

"I'll risk it all for you, if I need to."

She pressed her hand against his chest, shaking her head.

"No. Don't."

"Rouge, I can-"

She reached out and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Be still, dear. Relax."

"..."

"Let's just take this slowly. Get a bit closer, little by little. Savour the feelings we have for each other."

"Is this what you want?"

She nodded, eyes of aquamarine sparkling. "Yes. This is what I want. And more than that...I just want you." Her finger lifted itself slowly from his mouth.

"A-anything you want."

"...you seem so desperate to make me happy."

"I am not...desperate."

"Nervous?"

"Possibly...possibly."

"Well, you did mention that you didn't have too much experience with women..." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her.

A nervous cough as his face heated up. "I did say something to that effect..."

"Can I be your first?"

"..."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth.

"You would be...the only one."

A smile came to her lips. She let out a quiet hum as his hand soothingly touched her head.

"I..."

She heard the whisper, the hesitation. Knew what he meant to say in his heart. Knew that those words would come freely one day.

"I love you."

She said the words for him, looking up into those red eyes she so often found comfort in. He said nothing in response, but the story was being told to her. He felt the same. A timid nod made her warm on the inside.

She smiled her beautiful smile. He felt at ease.

"You thought I was deserving of this."

"You always have been," he said.

"You're too gorgeous for me."

He tilted his head upwards, but she placed a hand on his cheek and brought his gaze back to her.

He had never seen that sparkle in her eyes before, but somehow, he knew exactly what it meant as she leaned forward. She licked her lips as he had seen her do many times before.

At the last moment, he understood that he couldn't refuse her.

Nor did he want to.


End file.
